


Rin-chan is suddenly a cat

by MangaBitch



Category: Free!
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Crybaby Matsuoka Rin, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Female Rin, Fluff, Furry, Genderbending, Haru being Haru, Humor, Perversion, Pervertibles, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Sulking, Tsundere Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Haru and Rin have been dating for at least a year and have a difficult relationship. They attend different schools and Rin sometimes makes trips to Australia now and again; But they make it work somehow. However now their relationship is really being tested; because Rin is now a cat girl!





	1. I'm a cat!

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for chapters

A warm breeze blew into Haru's room quietly. Since it was summer he had started sleeping with the window open to air it out. It did get quite hot inside and hard to sleep with the intense heat. For once he wasn't wrapped up in his blanket but had it covered over him tightly. Even in such heats he loved being safe in his blanket.

Rin was laid beside him the blanket covering her from the waist down. She got too warm covered up too much and just liked to keep her lower torso warm. She was wearing a black tank top and boxer shorts. She hated the idea of wearing girly PJ's to bed and found T-Shirts to be far comfier.

Haru never admitted it vocally but he did like what Rin wore to bed. Her healthy D cup breasts peaked out of her shirt as she slept; giving him a nice view to look at. He was still a guy and enjoyed admiring his lovers well proportioned female form.

They had both taken a bath the previous night so they smelled clean and of fresh shampoo. However in Haru's opinion the scent of Shampoo was far more alluring on Rin than him. The smell of freshly bathed girl was just so much sexier both mentally and physically than a guy fresh out of the bath.

Slowly the maroon haired girl opened her eyes rousing herself from sleep. It was still early but her brain was telling her to wake up; so she listened to it. Her head was still fuzzy and her brain was not at 100 percent yet. Her body yelled at her to go back to sleep; but she fought against it adamantly.

Haru was sleeping next to her his body curled up in his blanket. The only his face could be seen from above his eyes. But in her eyes that just made him even cuter. Of all the people closest to him she was the one who got to see him like this. At his most vulnerable and yet his most peaceful; when he was lost in sleep.

If his face wasn't covered she would happily kiss him right now. He was just that cute when he was fast asleep. If only she had her phone she would take a picture for her own personal viewing; it was her right as his girlfriend after all.

Suddenly she felt something warm between her legs. She blushed wildly and buried herself under the covers. Was she really like this so early in the morning? It was amazing how easily something could arouse the human body.

But given how cute her lover was it was hardly surprising. Those muscles he built up from years of swimming; his black sleek hair and ocean blue eyes. God he was angelic to the point it drove her crazy. How was he so damn attractive and yet so non nonchalant about it?

She reached her hand down slowly to deal with the problem. If she was quiet then she wouldn't wake Haru. As she reached her groin she was met by a warm surprise; but not the kind she was expecting.

It was warm and fluffy; soft to the touch like kitten fur. But that was impossible right? She was a human and not a cat. Hesitantly she pulled up the sheet to have a look and just about died of shock.

" _WHAT THE HELL?!"_ Rin mentally screamed her eyes wide with horror. This had to be a dream; no way in hell could something like this happen. Her brain was still half asleep so she was imagining things.

She hesitated then peered under the blanket quietly. She had looked out a spare as Haru liked to cover himself in it. As soon as she did everything went black and shock filled her; this had to be a dream. She was still tired and she was imagining it.

She crawled out of bed as fast as her legs would carry her. She heard Haru moan but he didn't rouse. Right now she cared little about whether or not he woke up because of her. This was an emergency.

She padded quickly across the hallway and power walked into the bathroom. She could mentally break once she was locked inside not in Haru's bedroom. As soon as she reached the bathroom she closed it with a swift thud.

_**In bathroom** _

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rin yelled anxiously repeating her thoughts from earlier; except more vocally this time. Atop her head she had a pair of spiky yet soft cat ears poking out of her head.

She fingered them anxiously only to find they were indeed real. Above her but she had a long knee length tail to match her ears. While like she first interpreted they were indeed soft; if not somewhat spiky and wild in appearance.

Opening her mouth she found her canines were a bit sharper too; completing the cat look. God she hoped that was all she had; she didn't want to find she was sprouting fur too. She was a human and not a god damn house pet!

"How did this happen? Why am I a cat? I mean I'm still human but I have ears and a tail! I can't go to school like this!" she whined unhappily. She couldn't hide her tail or ears in her uniform as they would either poke out or be in obvious sight. She couldn't swim because her tail wouldn't be able to get into her swimsuit.

She couldn't go home like this or her sister Gou would tease her for it. Plus given the amount of perverts out there she wouldn't be safe. There were all sorts of weirdo's out there with really creepy fetishes. The last thing she wanted was to be kidnapped by a Weaboo nerd with a cat maid fetish.

Slowly she curled up on the floor gripping her head. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening. If Haru saw her like this he would tease her nonstop; and he knew how sensitive she was. She started crying quietly on the bathroom floor. She didn't understand what was happening at all. More than that how long would she be like this? When would she be able to change back?

_**Meanwhile** _

Haru was still lost in dreams but just barely awake. He felt lonely wrapped up in his blanket and wanted to feel Rin against him. He reached out from his blanket cocoon and reached out to touch his lover. However to his surprise the space beside him was empty.

She wouldn't have gone home because she only just arrived yesterday and they planned on spending the day together. It had been a while since they had spent time together given their long term relationship. She valued their time together almost as much as he did; she would never leave without saying goodbye to him.

Yes it wasn't easy given they attended different schools, exams, training and competitions. But they made it work and altered it to holidays and days off after exams. Not seeing each other for long periods of time only made their love and desire for one another stronger.

He felt around the bed a bit only to confirm his suspicion that Rin was indeed gone. However the bed was still warm which meant she had left shortly and was still in the house. Slowly Haru opened his sleepy eyes his brain still fuzzy. All he wanted to do was sleep right now but he also wanted to cuddle Rin.

He listened quietly and heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. Had Rin had a bad dream and didn't want to wake him? He smiled how cute. Even now she hid and didn't let him see her cry. She thought her crying face was ugly and childish; but to him it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

He started to remove himself from the blanket cocoon he submerged around himself and was hit with cool air. Leaving the window open was a good idea; as it aired the room a little making it less hot.

Haru climbed out of the bed to comfort his crying girlfriend. While he enjoyed teasing Rin fondly; he hated the thought of her being genuinely upset. Which is why he would always protect her no matter what.

_**Back in bathroom** _

"Why me? Why does everything weird happen to me? Does the universe hate me or something?" Rin sniffed tearfully. She never heard of Makoto, Nagisa or Rei getting into bother like this. How come all the strange things happened to her?

If Haru saw her like this he would tease her and post a picture so everyone would know. He was a meanie like that even if it was just for fun. Maybe she could just hide in the bathroom until she changed back. But that would be too weird and other people needed to use it too.

How did she even manage to sprout ears and tail in the first place? Had someone drugged her food and she had transformed? Was she having a weird dream and this was all her imagination?

She stroked her ears and tail again only to confirm her first suggestion. They were indeed a pair of real cat's ears and tail. This was no dream and it was actually happening. "What am I gonna do?" she whined tearfully wiping her eyes. She couldn't go outside like this; people would stare at her.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and panicked. Haru was already awake? Obviously he would know she was was scary how he had built in "Rin sense" so he knew when she was missing or when she was approaching.

But what the hell was she supposed to tell him? Hey sweetie I suddenly grew cat ears and a tail but don't freak out okay? " _I can't say that! How could someone not freak out about this? I'm half cat for crying out loud!"_ she mentally cursed.

As she expected she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She was undeniably, completely utterly and totally screwed. There was no way out of this situation. "Hey Rin you ok? I heard you crying" Haru asked worriedly his voice monotone. While he very rarely showed emotion in his voice he did care about her.

Rin swallowed nervously "Y...Yeah I'm ok. Just a bad dream and I needed to wash my face" she lied. Most people found washing their face after a bad dream helped them relax and feel better.

Haru raised an eyebrow; her tone gave off that she was definitely hiding something. While Rin was a Tsundere she rarely ever kept secrets. She did lie and pretend that she wasn't upset; but she never lied to him.

"Then why didn't you just cuddle me? Usually you do that when you get scared" Haru asked bluntly. Usually when Rin had a bad dream her first instinct was to snuggle up to Haru for comfort. So why had she escaped into the bathroom?

Rin stiffened; he may not have looked it but Haru was very good at telling when people were hiding something. It was the only thing she kind of found annoying about him; that he could read her so easily.

She had to make an excuse before she was backed into a corner "I...I didn't want to wake you as you were sleeping" she half lied. He did look cute when he was sleeping; so waking him would be a shame.

Haru hummed thoughtfully. He had slept long enough and besides it was only 6:30 and it was a weekend. So they had plenty of time to sleep in today so what was the problem in waking him?

" _Please don't come in; please don't come in!"_ Rin prayed mentally as she curled up in a ball. She was already freaking out so what the hell was she supposed to tell her boyfriend?! Its not like turning into a cat humanoid was part of their everyday lives!

Haru didn't like that she was hiding from him. He was her boyfriend and to leave her alone when she was upset was not a good thing to do. "Alright I'm coming in" He said bluntly. He wanted to comfort her no matter what; he had seen her cry before anyway.

"NO WAIT!" Rin cried but the door already opened revealing her new form to Haru. She swore Kami hated her right now. How the hell had she managed to get herself into this situation?

Haru opened the door slowly only to see his girlfriend sat on the bathroom door on her knees crying. However she had a pair of very cute ears and a tail now. As if possible her cutness factor had gone from 100 to 300 in a matter of minutes.

He blinked in surprise...why did Rin suddenly look like a cat? Not that he hated it he just wanted to know why. "Rin...you have..." he started quietly his tone filled with obvious surprise.

Rin began to shake nervously and sadness filled her. She already knew he would hate her and make fun of her. God why did this have to happen to her?

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed loudly her voice echoing through the house. The last thing she wanted was for Haru to see her like this. Now she looked like a weirdo and he would laugh at her.


	2. Tsundere kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's new transformation flicks some switches in Haru; causing him to awaken a slight pervy side
> 
> Rin becomes even more Tsundere and fluff ensues

Haru sat on his bed staring in awe at his newly enhanced adorable girlfriend. I mean she had been cute before; but now she was just too cute he was holding back a nosebleed. The cute fluffy black ears sticking out of her head, the soft fluffy tail winding around her legs reaching her knee, and the adorable upset expression on her face! He couldn't handle it.

She was giving him such a serious yet embarrassed look that it was hard to take her seriously. The fact that she smelled like his bed and was wearing such clothes only added to his arousal. Rin didn't even have to do much to turn him on; she just did with her actions and personality.

He was having a difficult decision right now as to attack her or comfort her. His turn on switch and been flicked and yet his protective nature was humming away at the back of his mind. He was quite torn as to how to act right now.

If he attacked her and tried anything she would be upset and attack him. Then after their fight she would avoid him for as long as possible until they spoke it out. If he acted like it was no big deal she would get upset and call him insensitive. Just what was he supposed to do?!

Rin pouted crossly displeased at how normal Haru was reacting. She had fucking cat ears and a tail! How could he be so chill about it? Most people would be freaking out right now! She had been no less than 15 minutes ago. So how was he so relaxed and calm about this whole situation?!

You just woke up to find your lover with strange new body parts they didn't have before. Wasn't it normal to be a little more on edge and tense about such a situation? Yet he hadn't really done much apart from stare at her.

"So….you just woke up with these?" he stated bluntly his tone hinting curiousness. He had no idea how they had come to be; but he loved them. They really did go well with her personality and her hair colour.

He wanted so badly to pet Rin's ears and tail to see if she would purr. But he felt like she would only protest and bat his hands away. Plus given how worked up she was it wasn't the best idea. He would save it for later when the mood was right.

Rin stiffened causing her ears to twitch; her head was still bowed staring at the bed avoiding her boyfriend's eye contact. "Y…yeah…that's right" she explained nervously her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She looked so weird and she was freaking out about why she had ears and a tail. How long would they last? How had she even managed to get them? Would they go away? Were they permanent? Was she stuck like this forever?

God the idea of living like this from now on scared her. Her classmates from Samezuka would mock her about this endlessly. Plus there were a few perverts out there who were into this type of thing. She shivered at the idea of some sick weirdo trying to attack her and force her into situations because she had cat's ears and tail. She would hate for something like that to happen.

The idea of some sick loser with a fetish for cat girls attacking her by force made her skin crawl. She didn't want anyone else other than Haru to touch her but like this her safety was jeopardized. God knows what kind of weirdo's she would attract in this new body.

Hell Haru was acting perfectly normal considering his girlfriend was now a half cat person. Most people would be freaking out right about now. Either he was so chill that he didn't actually care about her concern over this. Or he was hiding his internal meltdown with a calm, blank expression; that made her feel even worse.

"I see" Haru said casually and got up slowly. He then picked up his mobile phone and started calling a number in his phone. He didn't know how long Rin would be stuck like this. But he was going to make the most of it while he still could.

Rin stared at him quietly in confusion. Who was he calling? Makoto? Sousuke? Hell was he calling the police?! "Wait! Haru!" she cried out anxiously her eyes filled with concern. She didn't want to be locked up in a lab and tested on!

She had seen how people treated freaks in the news and on Tv shows. She didn't want to be isolated from people, tested upon or locked in a cage. She didn't want to perform for money for crowds. She was still a human for fucks sake!

" _Hello?"_ a female voice said politely. That gave Rin a slight pang of jealousy; why was he calling a girl? Had he lost interest in her now because of her new growths? No wonder he was so quiet.

"Hello; I'd like to purchase a furry Bikini and bell collar, plus a black and white maid costume" Haru responded bluntly not missing a beat. She would certainly look good in those.

Rin's face flushed crimson and she fell of the bed in shock. Of all things he was calling an _adult store_?! Was he even taking this seriously?! Of all things his mind was in the gutter?! "HARU WHAT THE HELL?!" Rin screeched furiously lunging at him with rage burning in her eyes. Is this what he saw her transformation as? A big fucking boner outlet?!

Haru gripped his girlfriends face keeping her at distance while she bitterly complained in the background. He wasn't going to let her spoil his fun. He was going to get what he wanted even if Rin protested.

The female voice hummed politely _"I see; is that all sir? What size would you like?"_ she asked politely.

"Small please and add some restraints" Haru stated bluntly his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. He had all sorts of ideas planned for his naughty kitty. By the end she would be sore and breathless.

" _I see sir; would you like to pay in person with the package delivery or online?"_ she asked kindly.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Rin protested angrily fighting against her lover's hand. She wasn't going to make this into a fucking game for him! This was serious she was stuck with animal parts growing out of her!

"Person please; I would like to check out the goods first" Haru explained sternly. He had to make sure that they were in good nick. He wanted nothing but the best for his naughty time with Rin.

The woman hummed cheerfully obviously enjoying this phone conversation _"Very good sir is there a specific colour you want?"_ she said politely typing away at her computer.

"NOOO!" Rin screamed bitterly fighting to grab the phone and end the call. How was Haru so strong despite his small size for a guy?! She guessed all that swimming had really done his muscles some good.

"Black" Haru stated bluntly. Black went well with Rin's hair colour and suited her skin tone nicely. She really didn't wear enough of it in his opinion. Maybe he could rope her swimsuit into this too.

There was some clacking over the phone and the girl hummed to herself thoughtfully. There came a contented sigh and then she said _"All done. Your purchase has been put through sir"_ she said politely.

Haru smiled to himself. Now he could have some fun with Rin; plus he would have some fun costumes to use in the future. God he couldn't wait to see her in them; his mouth watered.

He then hung up contently pleased with his purchase. He was eager to see Rin in a maid costume and furry bikini; her delicious curves, silky smooth skin, long legs and healthy D cup breasts fitted into such tight revealing clothes...he was the luckiest man alive.

Without realizing he loosened his grip on Rin's face to which she pushed his arm away and pushed him off the bed angrily. How _dare_ he buy flimsy clothes from an adult store without her consent! How could be so thoughtless now of all times? Didn't he care about her feelings at all?

Wasn't relationships supposed to be a two way thing not just deciding on your own?! Consent and talking it over; was that something alien to Haru? Why would he do something like that without asking her first?

He cried out in surprise at her sudden attack and gripped her arm causing her to fall with him. The two landed on the floor with a loud thud and some groans. This was going to hurt him later on.

Haru groaned crossly as pain ran through his body and head in particular. Rin was being more violent than usual even for her. Usually she just teased him and threw stuff at him. Now she was being a lot more hands on attack and unreadable.

He then realized she was trembling on top of him; was she cold? Was she crying? What was wrong with her? "Rin?" Haru questioned cautiously. Was she feeling sick or hungry? Given how she had been shaking and crying earlier she had probably used up a lot of energy.

"Idiot…" Rin muttered quietly her voice filled with hurt and displeasure. He was having fun with this wasn't he? He wasn't thinking about her at all! Here she was stuck with a animalistic hybrid body with no idea as to why she was like this; or how she would even be able to get back.

And Haru was turning it into a fucking joke by ordering adult costumes. Did he have any idea how scared or confused she was right now?! How afraid she was of how other people would react or treat her in this new body?!

Haru's expression became concerned. He hadn't meant to upset Rin he just wanted to have some fun "Rin…" he said gently feeling guilty. He guessed he should have spoken to her about a little first. He was just worried that she would hate him for wanting to see her in such a state.

Rin glared at him her maroon eyes filled with tears and burning with anger. He had done something really stupid while she was panicking and scared. Why now did he choose to think about his dick of all times?!

"PERVERT! You're just a big fucking pervert Haru! You don't get how scared I am do you?! All you care about is what kind of perverted stuff you can do now right?!" Rin raged in bewilderment.

He was usually so gentle and shy; but caring and sweet to her. But now that she was like this he was just teasing her and treating it like a perverted fantasy. His life wasn't being changed or made scary at all! He was still in his normal body and could go outside. She couldn't or people would stare or call her a freak!

Haru's expression softened; he hadn't really been very thoughtful by calling that shop. He just wanted to have some fun but took it too far. He just thought she looked too cute and wanted to take advantage of that. In truth he didn't care that Rin was now a cat; he loved her just the way she was.

No matter what she looked like or what form she took; Rin-chan was still the same Rin-chan he had loved all this time. She was someone he could never replace and even with these cat ears he would still want her.

He then suddenly felt something wet hitting his shirt and realized Rin was crying. He had made her cry unintentionally and felt bad. She had been pretty shaken up about this earlier.

Rin had always been self conscious and easily emotional. She loved with all her heart and was a complex human being. She was never good at expressing herself and was easily shy.

Yet here he was taking advantage of her by buying costumes to dress her up in. He was scaring her and making her feel unhappy. "I…I can't *sniff*….go…to…*sniff* school…*sniff* like this. I…I look *hic* like a freak" Rin sobbed tearfully.

People would stare at her and her friends would look at her weird. People would want to touch her and would pester her non-stop. Plus she could attract weirdo's like this who had strange fetishes.

Haru's eyes became stern and loving; Rin didn't look like a freak. She looked fucking adorable and he wanted to eat her all up. He didn't want anyone else to see Rin this cute or let anyone else near her. She was his lover and his beloved kitty.

Slowly he wrapped an arm around her back and placed the other atop her head. He felt her relax above him gently. He buried her soft hair and ears close to his face breathing in her scent "I'm sorry Rin. I just couldn't help myself. You look so cute like this" he whispered gently.

Rin blushed wildly her cheeks flushing red. Haru…Haru thought she looked _cute_?! He _liked_ her ears and tail; he didn't find them strange or weird? Slowly she felt her tail began to wag between her legs and warmth grow in her chest. Maybe being stuck like this wasn't so bad after all.

Haru felt her tension lesson and slowly began to stroke her ears with his hand. They were truly soft and silky; yet a little bit ragged and wild. But with some shampoo and some brushing they would be in better state.

He was going to take full advantage of babying her endlessly while he was like this. Not that he didn't usually; but now he was going to love every inch even her ears and tail to show that she still meant the world to him.

"So soft" he muttered quietly as he petted his girlfriend's ears affectionately. He could get used to this. They tickled his nose a little but not in a bad way; it was quite comforting in reality.

Rin blushed and nuzzled into his chest. He always knew what to say to put her heart at ease and cause her animosity towards him to fade away. Only Haru made her heart act this way; nobody else could say such mushy stuff and make her blush this hard.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard in Rin's throat. It was slightly quiet at first but grew louder and louder after a while. He had heard this noise before when Makoto petted stray cats or neighbours cats on the way to school or coming home.

Haru raised an eyebrow curiously; was she? Was Rin purring? "Rin…are you….?" He questioned curiously. Who knew that Rin had such soft spots? She was even more sensitive now than she used to be.

"Shut up and just keep petting me!" Rin snapped sharply peering at him sternly. She was enjoying the mood right now. He better not spoil it by opening his mouth again and saying something stupid.

Haru blushed but said nothing. As if Rin could get any more Tsundere; she already had with that one comment. He smiled to himself fighting the urge to smile and continued petting Rin as she lay comfortably on top of him.

He could definitely get used to this; if it meant Rin could continue acting this cute. He would pray to kami that this lasted a year or even more; as long as Rin stayed this cute.


	3. Supportive words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru calms Rin after their little spat

Haru sat quietly at his bedside while Rin sipped some warm milk and honey to calm herself down. He had made sure to leave it a while until it was cool knowing how sensitive cat tongues were. It was amazing what heats that were normal to humans were much more sensitive to cats.

He had tested it with his elbow just to make sure it wasn't too hot. When it was semi warm and not boiling he had poured it into the mug; otherwise Rin would burn her tongue. The last thing he wanted was to make her angry at him for not checking on the temperature of something; otherwise she couldn't consume it.

She had sniffed it curiously before drinking but after tasting it she started drinking it happily. Her ears and tail had twitched curiously making her look even more adorable than before. He stared at them quietly as they twitched and flicked about as she listened to sounds and sipped her drink happily.

Now she had finished half the cup and was staring into the cup quietly. Her eyes were still a little red and puffy from crying so much earlier. She was still wearing Haru's tank top and a pair of her underwear. However now she had wrapped a blanket around herself for comfort like a blanket cloak.

Cats were sensitive to temperature and liked being around warmth; so wrapping herself up like this was necessary. However from now on she would be wearing his long sleeved shirt instead as she would be warmer. However Haru didn't mind; she would just look ten times cuter than she already did in his clothes.

Haru watched her fondly as she sipped away; right now, she looked cuter than ever but he was holding back as he knew how shaken she was. However it was quite hard as he wanted to do nothing but squeeze her tightly and cry with pure joy at her new appearance.

"Feel better?" he asked gently as he watched her. He was currently leaning his hand on his cheek while resting his elbow on the table. His heart ached with love as he started at his lovers new appearance.

While he always gazed, or stared at Rin normally; now he couldn't stop staring at her even more. The cat ears made her look even cuter and her Tsundere side had gone from 50 to 100. Just when he thought she couldn't get any cuter she had upped the level with her mysterious transformation.

Rin looked up quietly then nodded; the drink had helped ease her nerves and she liked the taste. It wasn't too warm and it didn't burn her tongue; making it the right temperature for her to deal with. She was kind of relieved to this as she had been scared about burning her tongue with her new form; as she knew her genetics had changed a little.

She was grateful that Haru was being so patient and gentle after teasing her so much. However, she was still a little peeved about the fact he had bought such things in the first place. Seriously who suddenly decided after learning their lover was half cat to go and buy some smutty cosplay to use later on when you got a raging hard on? I mean he could have at least asked her first.

"You sleepy?" he asked curiously. It was still the early hours of the morning so he was glad that his neighbours hadn't been woken. That would have been a very awkward story to try and tell. However, he wasn't going to deny he himself was still pretty tired.

However, he would have to explain to Makoto he would be off school for a while. He knew that Makoto would fret a little knowing his personality but he would understand and cover for him as long as necessary. He was pretty good at making excuses and covering for people; on top of that he was pretty good at making excuses too.

He couldn't leave Rin by herself and she might get into all forms of trouble. Plus now that she was a cat if they went outside she would have to wear clothes that would cover her tail and ears. However finding such clothes were nearly impossible and if Rin ran off and was found by some weirdo; god the thought made him sick to his stomach.

Rin looked at him quietly then nodded again. The milk had helped put her in sleepy mode so she would be able to nod off soon. She rubbed her eyes with her hands like paws; god she was sleepy. All that crying and panicking earlier must have worn her out more than she thought; the effects were hitting her pretty hard.

Haru smiled then started to get up slowly. He would hold Rin until she felt safe again and then in the morning they would work this out together. He picked up the cup and placed it on the table quietly. She had consumed enough to make her sleepy and he was planning on staying home to look after her anyway.

He could easily study at home and Makoto could bring his homework over to keep him up to date. It's not like he would just drop his education; but he couldn't abandon Rin when she needed him like this. He knew it would raise questions and the others would pester him non stop; but Rin's safety was more important than the club right now.

Rin looked up at him curiously her eyes showing a flash of concern. Was he going to say something serious or tell her or get mad at her for not telling him earlier? She hadn't meant to hurt him; she had just been so scared at how he would react. Hell she had barely been keeping it together herself and on panic mode 101.

Haru knelt down and stroked one of her ears gently his eyes loving "Rin we should get some rest. You've had a pretty big scare; we can sort this all out tomorrow" he said affectionately. It was late and they both needed sleep now more than ever; plus a lie in after all this would be pretty relaxing just cuddling up in bed together all morning.

While this situation was serious he wasn't going to let Rin deal with it alone. He didn't know how long it would last but he would stay by her side the whole time. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her no matter what; he would protect her from anyone who had any ill intention towards her. They could figure this out as a couple because that what you did when things got tough; you pulled through together.

Rin bowed her head quietly her body relaxing "Ok" she said gently. She was kind of touched about how Haru was babying her like this. I mean he was always sweet and teased her; but now she felt like a princess and it was embarrassing but also kind of nice. She kind of wished he acted like this more often it made him look kind of cool.

She reached out and gripped Haru's shirt gently. He smelled like her drink and his own special scent she loved so much. While there were many things she loved about Haru; his eyes, his quirky personality, his love of water and his somewhat shy personality; she loved his smell most of all.

Haru smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her gently. He then picked her up slowly until she was being carried bridal style. The small pick up made her gasp a little but mainly in surprise not shyness; he could tell that she was loving this treatment. He planned on fully spoiling her while she was like this and would find new ways to woo and tease her.

He then climbed into bed gently together with her until they were wrapped up safe and warm. He made sure to cover them completely so they wouldn't get cold; if he got too warm he could just uncover his head a little and let some air in; problem solved. But then again he tended to sleep in a cocoon when he went to bed so it really made no difference to him.

She nuzzled into his chest gently purring quietly. Her tail curled up around her leg comfortably and she wrapped one arm around Haru lovingly. The new bedding style made her very happy and she was already making herself comfortable. He could already tell that while they slept if anything was unsettled she would complain bitterly about it.

Haru heard that cats were drawn to body warmth thus she was clinging to him. She had relaxed and was no longer tense; meaning she felt safe in her current position. It was hard to describe why though; all mammals were drawn to heat due to its unusual comforting aura.

His right arm was currently under Rin's neck which he raised gently and started stroking her ear gently. He loved her so much and would whatever he could to help her through this. Stroking and showing affection could also help as therapy because it brought on a sense of security and made the other person feel comfort and protected; which is what Rin needed right now.

Rin nuzzled closer to him and started purring softly under her breath. Her small black tail swishing around under the sheets a little. She was very happy and already beginning to settle. It seemed the honey milk had helped make her settle down which brought him relief; he had expected it to work as when he was young his mother used to give it to him when he couldn't relax.

He tried not to laugh at how adorable this was. She was like a little baby kitten nuzzling him for warmth and he loved it; he was screaming with joy inside. The small sounds that erupted from her throat, the gentle twitch of her tail, the small flicks of her ears; he loved all of it.

"I love you Rin" Haru said affectionately. She knew he loved her as he made sure to show it in every way he could but subtly. But it was also about timing; you had to know when was the right moment to say something like that. Right now lying next to her warm soft body listening to purr and her body gently moving as she breathed; now was one of those times.

Rin purred a little louder and wrapped her arm tighter around Haru pulling him closer. She loved hearing these words from him; because she knew that it would be ok. It wasn't just the words; Haru showed her he loved her with his entire being even if he teased her or could be distant. She was truly special to him and he made sure she never forgot it.

"I love you too Haru" Rin yawned sleepily. She would always love Haru; but his support through all this just made her love grow even more. With him by her side; she didn't feel afraid anymore. She would get through this because he was by her side and that was all she needed; nothing else just Haru.


	4. Special dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of her new cat features; Rin finds she has slight disadvantages being half cat. But Haru finds ways around her problem in order to cheer her up
> 
> Warning fluff alert

Haru stood at the cooker quietly as he grilled some mackerel after taking his morning bath. Rin was still fast asleep but he had no doubt she would eventually wake up due to the smell of fish.

He still felt a little bad for teasing her about the maid outfit; Despite the fact that he knew it would look great on her. Cupping her breasts; hugging her curves and flashing those long creamy legs.

His nose bled a little at the mental image to which he wiped it away quickly as to not get on the food. He could save it for later when he needed an outlet because of pent up frustration. Though he wasn't open about it and never obvious; Haru could be in fact quite perverted and got turned on very easily which caused Rin to become cautious around him after they started going out.

Rin had been beautiful enough as it was when he asked her out. He had been crushing on her since they were kids and never once stopped loving her. The day she confessed to liking him too was the happiest day of his life. However, working around their swimming life, friendships and visits to her family in Australia hadn't been easy.

But Haru and Rin made it work; because relationships took hard work. It took effort from both parties to make a relationship last; plus, a lot of communication. They Skyped, emailed, called and texted every other day but certain ones were used mainly when she was away.

The fact that they were both swimmers meant they could train together and see each other amongst their own schedules. Plus, everyone else had been hoping they would get together at some point. A few of the Iwatobi team (mainly Gou and Makoto) had sobbed hysterically with joy when they became best friends.

He then heard some shifting and meowing before Haru realized his girlfriend was awake. He only hoped now that she was half cat; she would enjoy eating fish for breakfast. He had been really careful to make sure the flavours were gentle and not too overpowering for her to deal with.

Eventually the bedroom door opened followed by the cutest yawn Haru had ever heard. There was then some footsteps along the hallway before he heard Rin coming down the stairs. While she was always adorable normally; it seemed like after becoming a cat her everyday actions had become just a little more enticing.

He started plating up the grilled mackerel along with miso soup, pickled radish and boiled rice. It was a simple but healthy breakfast and he had made enough in case Rin wanted seconds. After all cats did love fish more than dolphins did; so he doubted she would complain about the menu.

"Something smells good" Rin yawned sleepily. Usually she wasn't the biggest fan of fish; but since developing cat like body parts her perception had altered. It seemed more tolerable; tastier than it used to be.

"Mackerel grilled with soy and salt; with a side of rice and miso soup" Haru stated bluntly. It was what he usually ate on a morning so it was to be expected. It was filled with nutrients and Omega 2 which was good for your body as a swimmer or just in general.

Rin hummed contently then stretched, her breasts heaving a little. The tank top from Haru had slipped during the night flashing her healthy breasts and shoulders; not that she cared. She had always been quite confident in her own sexuality and body; owning it for all it was worth.

Haru peeked out of the corner his eye swallowing nervously. Because of their swimming work out Rin had a very well built body; but because of puberty her curves and breasts had filled out nicely.

Rin then sat down at the table the smell of food wafting up her nose. Her ears twitching and tail swishing eagerly as she waited to eat Haru's cooking. She had smelled it from upstairs thanks to hew new nose and it was making her mouth water; god she wanted it in her mouth now.

Haru finished serving up then sat down opposite Rin quietly. The pair thanked for the food before digging into their breakfasts. To Haru's surprise Rin ate the fish a lot more eagerly than usual. Her new cat ears and tail twitching happily as she devoured the fish with a happy demeanor.

Rin caught him staring and raised an eyebrow "What? I'm hungry" she retorted bluntly. Her body had gone a long time without food after all; plus, she was a growing girl. She needed all she could get if she was going to get become a healthy human being and develop herself as a professional swimmer for all it was worth.

Haru smirked but said nothing; who knew being turned into a cat would change Rin's perception of his cooking. But that meant less stress or complaints when he made dinner in the future. This way he wouldn't have to buy steaks or meat for her in the future now that she was a cat; which would save him a lot of trouble.

Rin continued eating then sipped on her soup; only for her eyes to widen and drop the bowl in shock. She then yowled loudly and gripped her tongue small tears appearing in the side of her eye. She had no idea what had happened; her mouth felt like she had just licked a stove with her bare tongue.

" _It's hot; god that burns"_ Rin winced painfully gripping her sore tongue. What was going on; usually she could handle hot foods no problem. Why was it suddenly so painful to eat? Small tears of pain appeared in the corner of her tongue as she poked and comforted her now sore muscle.

Haru raised his eyebrow then sipped his own Miso soup and found it to be the right temperature which raised questions. Why could he eat the soup while Rin found it painful?Usually she loved his cooking and ate it with no problem whatsoever.

Suddenly his eyes widened at a realization; he then remembered something he heard a long time ago while at a pet store when he was younger. "Apparently, cats have more sensitive taste buds compared to humans" Haru stated thoughtfully. That would explain why Rin couldn't eat the soup he made; he kind of felt bad for her.

If she took a bath he would have to test the water before she got in just in case she burned herself. She would have to sleep in his longer sleeved shirts in case she got cold; and he would have to alter all her meals so that they would be tolerable for consumption.

"What?! But then I can't eat your cooking!" Rin whined bitterly. Now she would just have to go hungry; I mean she couldn't eat fish all the time. Being a cat was bringing nothing but trouble; she couldn't go outside, Haru had turned into a pervert and now she couldn't eat hot food. This was just getting worse and worse.

She slumped in her chair gloomily her maroon eyes filled with sadness and her black ears and tail drooping. She had been so looking forward to eating her lovers cooking but now she couldn't even do that. This transformation was nothing but a curse rather than a blessing; Kami had to be punishing her.

Haru hated seeing Rin so sad; she didn't look herself when she was upset like this. He then got up and looked in the fridge eventually finding some cream. He then began to make Miso soup again but with cream instead; making sure it would not to be too hot.

Again, the smell was vaguely fishy but it was less so than before; Upon seeing his actions and new smells wafting up her nose Rin's black tail wagged back and forth with anticipation. While she had perked up a little she looked equally confused as to what he was up to.

Eventually Haru came back to the table with a bowl of creamed miso soup with tofu. He placed the bowl in front of Rin hesitantly hoping this would work. If not he would oblige himself to eating cold foods with Rin until she changed back to normal.

Rin picked up the bowl quietly sniffing it; the smell was good however whether or not she could consume it was another matter. She didn't want to get her tongue burned again like last time.

She lifted up the bowl slowly and took a sip; to her pleasant surprise the taste was not as strong and was much cooler. In fact, he had probably made it taste better than usual.

Haru smiled "I added cream to the mix; it should help cool it to your palette's tolerance. I can make it again if you like" he said kindly. This way they could still enjoy their meals together and Rin wouldn't be upset anymore.

Rin perked up her eyes gleaming with wonder; he had made this especially for her because of her tongue. He really was the sweetest boyfriend she had ever had. "I…I'd like that" she said shyly. Now that she was going to be stuck at his for a while; she would get to try all sorts of his cooking.

Haru chuckled "Good thing I made extra then" he said proudly. So now if Rin got hungry she wouldn't have to wait for him to make more. He then sat down to eat his own breakfast while watching Rin eagerly eat his cooking. It was nice to know after her disappointment he was able to cheer her up.

_ **After** _

Haru cleared up the dishes to wash to which Rin stared at him curiously. Shouldn't he be off to school about now? She could do all this by herself while he was gone. It would be hard to get the water temperature right but she was sure he might have gloves or something.

Haru saw her expression and was equally as confused "What?" he questioned suspiciously. Was something wrong again? She sure had been having a hard time since she became a half cat.

Rin shifted awkwardly and gripped her left arm from behind her back "Aren't…I mean…don't you have school?" she asked curiously. Didn't Makoto come to pick him up around this time. She didn't want him to be late for her sake; I mean she was going to be studying at home from now on.

Haru blinked then realized he hadn't told her yet "I told Amekata Sensei I won't be attending. I told her I caught a bug and was feeling sick" he explained bluntly. He didn't want to leave Rin alone when she was vulnerable like this; what if someone attacked her?

Rin was touched; he made himself sound sick for her sake despite the fact he was perfectly healthy. However, that raised one final question; what about her? She and Haru attended the same school but they weren't in the same class. She shared the class with her best friend Sousuke Yamazaki (who was no doubt worried sick).

"I called Sousuke and told him what happened; he promised to keep it a secret but in return wants to see you with cat ears now and again" he revealed bluntly. While he and Sousuke didn't get along great they both cared a great deal for Rin.

However his feelings for Rin compared to Haru's romantic ones; were more platonic and sibling based. But that only brought Haru relief knowing that he had someone to look out for Rin when he couldn't; but also that he didn't have to worry about him stealing Rin from him.

"That sneaky…." Rin grumbled crossly. It was no secret that Sousuke was a huge softy at heart and loved animals though he didn't show it. So of course, when he heard that she would be half cat he would come running.

"Although…. I was kind of hesitant about telling him" Haru revealed bluntly. He didn't want anyone else to see Rin like this but himself; so, he wouldn't have to share. But now that he had told Sousuke he would be seeing Rin looking so cute which annoyed him.

Rin blinked then clicked as to what Haru meant; a cheeky smirk spread across her face. So even Haru could get jealous; who would have thought. But I guess that made them even after he went and bought those items from the sex store.

She walked over the raven-haired boy and wrapped her arms around him affectionately "You idiot Haru; I'm _your_ girlfriend. I've only ever had you on my mind since we were kids" she reassured him playfully.

Even though it taken a few years; a fuck tonne of courage, a lot of waiting and training she had eventually confessed to Haru. Much to her joy and hope he had accepted her confession and even confessed he loved her too.

Haru stiffened then relaxed into her embrace an amused smile on his face. While he teased the crap out of Rin there were times she was incredibly perceptive and could read him like the water.

She always knew how to ease his worries or show him that he was the only man for her. That she would never stray and would allow someone else to come between them. "I think becoming a cat has turned you into a Tsundere" Haru teased affectionately, She certainly was a lot more open about her feelings than usual.

"Shut up and let me hug you" she retorted bluntly. Why couldn't he just enjoy the moment instead of opening his big mouth as usual? Why did he always have to tease her about wanting to show her gratitude?


End file.
